Babysitting
by Sammy Heroes
Summary: He didn't mean to, honest! It just happened that Vision, Pietro and Wanda were in the middle and the machine kind of fired itself. And now, he had very angry Avengers shouting at him while trying to get a hold of three hyper toddlers with superpowers. (Short Story. Some Scarlet Vision later on) COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Tony was well known around the tower because of his many failed inventions. Some of them blew up, others went crazy and others decided to destroy humans and rule the world. _*cough*Ultron*cough*_

Sometimes Tony made this inventions when he was bored out of his mind. Sometimes he would do them to just fuck up everyone's existence.

Or drunk.

Sometimes he would feel lonely and create a friend. Dummy, for example. He was loyal, even though he was a pain in the ass, but he was a friend. As well as U and Butterfingers. And formerly Jarvis.

What he intended to create was something that… well… he was drunk at the time, so he didn't know exactly what he created, but apparently, he created a machine that turned you into…

…a toddler.

He didn't mean to, honest! It just happened that Vision, Pietro and Wanda were in the middle and the machine kind of fired itself. And now, he had very angry Avengers shouting at him while trying to get a hold of three hyper toddlers with superpowers.

"Tony! You're going to pay for this!" Natasha shouted as a little Pietro ran circles around her, making her dizzy. She tried to get ahold of him and when she finally caught the shrunken shirt (yes, their clothing turned toddler sized as well), She was dragged forward, slamming her face with a table. She let go of the toddler to rub her nose.

Clint ran towards little Pietro, stopping in front of the silver haired toddler. "Here, Pietro. Do you want candy? I can get you candy."

Pietro stopped on his tracks to look at the older man. "Candy?" He asked in his Sokovian accent.

Clint smiled. He had him. "Yeah, candy." He reached to his pocket and pulled out a red lollipop. "You want it?"

Pietro nodded as he licked his lips.

"Good, but you have to behave and stop- AHHH!"

Pietro ran between Clint's legs, taking the lollipop with him and making Clint fall face first on the floor. "Ouch!" He said as he rubbed his forehead. "That's gonna leave a nasty mark…"

Pietro was not as fast as he was as a teen, but still faster than anyone. As Pietro ran around, with Steve hot on his trail, little Wanda was causing great property damage to Tony's lab. Sam and Rhodey hid behind a table, dodging everything and anything that the toddler threw towards them.

"What do we do man?!" Sam asked.

"I don't know! Do you know how to deal with super powered toddlers?!"

"No!"

"Then I don't have an answer for you!"

Sam risked a glance at the toddler. Wanda, waving her little fingers, was levitating dangerous looking objects around her. Sam and Rhodey looked at each other.

"We can't try the candy trick, Clint already did that and it didn't went that well." Rhodey said.

Sam sighed and lifted his head to look at Wanda. The little Sokovian girl was currently destroying a fire extinguisher, much to Dummy's horror, who was hiding in a corner with U and Butterfingers along with Bruce, who didn't want to be anywhere near the children because of his _condition._

"Wanda! Stop this now, young lady!" Sam said. He yelped when he saw the fire extinguisher coming his way and quickly ducked.

Meanwhile, Pietro ran and Steve ran behind him. "Come here, Pietro. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Pietro did not listen and keep liking the lollipop, he just ran pass Tony and Thor, who were currently trying to get a tiny Vision down from the ceiling. He was just levitating in midair, swinging his tiny feet I the air and chewing on his tiny yellow cape.

"No, no, Vision! You can't eat your cape! That's not food! I fact, you don't even eat!" Tony said, but Vision continued to chew on his cape with delight, like it was the best thing in the world.

"I cannot believe this is the one who can lift Mjolnir." Thor said as he looked at the synthetic android.

Tony looked at Thor. "Aren't you going to do something? I don't know, like fly up there and get him?" He extended his arms, signaling Vision.

Suddenly, like on cue, Vision lost control of his levitation and fell. Right on Tony's arms.

"Man of Iron, you sure are a magnet for toddlers." Thor said. Tony glared at him. At least Vision was easier to get. The other two… they were working on it.

Steve launched himself towards Pietro and finally, FINALLY caught him. "I got him!" He said, but Pietro kicked him really hard on the face. Steve dropped him and Pietro was on the run again. But Steve noticed something peculiar: Pietro was getting tired and he was slowing down. Steve took this to his advantage and went after him. Pietro was slow enough for Steve to quickly catch him. Pietro tried to put up a fight, but he was really tired.

"Hey, son, are you tired?"

Pietro rubbed an eye and nodded. He yawned and rested his head on Steve shoulder. "Two down, one to go."

Natasha, who was still rubbing her nose, walked pass the table Sam and Rhodey were hiding and stood in front of Wanda. Everybody held their breath for a moment. Natasha glared down at the toddler in front of her. To everyone's surprise, except Clint's, Wanda felt intimidated under the Widow's gaze and allowed her to pick her up. "There we go, that wasn't so bad, right?" She asked the girl, who just turned away and crossed her tiny arms in annoyance. She was defeated.

"Well, now that we got them all three, what are we going to do about this?" Clint said. Everybody turned their heads towards Tony.

Tony gulped. "Um… Brucie?"

Bruce got out of his hiding spot. "Alright, I'll help you, as long as I don't have to get anywhere near the toddlers."

Tony sighed. "Well, I'll go work on that machine. Meanwhile, someone has to go buy some supplies for these three while I'm at it."

Everybody groaned in annoyance. Vision started to chew on his cape again. "Can someone get a pacifier for Vision?"

* * *

 **Reviews are love! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I replaced this chapter with a much longer and better one so it can explain more. Still same story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tony sighed. He lost count on how many times he swore to himself he would not build anything while he was drunk. He already saw the consequences. Now he had three toddlers causing havoc in his tower.

"Do not ever invent something while drunk." He repeated this to himself while he worked on removing the fried pieces of the machine and trying to calibrate it to reverse mode.

Bruce was working on the codes in the computer. "So, what made you invent this thing? Or at least, what were you thinking of while you were drunk?"

Tony shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I was just thinking about my own childhood or something. I'm not sure." He turned a few bolts here and there, grabbed a screwdriver from Dummy, calibrated over there…

"I see." Was the only thing Bruce said.

"Done! Now all we need is to wait for you to write down the reverse codes and everything will back to normal." Tony looked at his watch. "Well, it's almost lunch time."

"Why do you care? You never get out of this lab to get a decent meal."

"Well, Pepper was going to arrive early today and I have lots of explaining to do."

Bruce sighed. "Alright, just let me finish writing this code. They should be turned into their normal sizes by midnight."

"What do you mean?"

"Once we hit them with the beam, it will take a few hours for them to transform and be as good as new."

"And then we have to deal with three pissed off Avengers."

"No, Tony, YOU are dealing with three pissed off Avengers."

OOO

"You what? You WHAT!?" Pepper yelled at Tony.

Tony laughed nervously. "You know, you could calm down."

Pepper took a deep breath and looked at Tony. "You have done many stupid things in your life, Tony, but this is ridiculous!"

"Would you just let me show you?"

Pepper sighed and nodded. Tony led her into the main room. The rest of the Avengers were sitting on the couches wondering why their lives were so miserable. Steve was sitting in between Sam and Thor, panting. Natasha had an ice pack on her nose and Clint had one on his forehead. In the middle of the room, where there was supposed to be a table, was a corral with a blanket in the middle and inside there were three toddlers: Vision, Pietro and Wanda.

Vision was playing with some wooden blocks, Pietro was sleeping in a weird position and Wanda was watching Barney on TV. These were three Avengers that Pepper spoke to just yesterday. And especially to Wanda about certain android…

Pepper glared at Tony. He chuckled. "I told you, but you wouldn't believe me."

"Turn them back."

"I'm trying."

"And no more alcohol for you for a month."

Natasha turned her head towards Tony. "You should spank him. He's been a bad boy."

Pepper keep glaring at Tony. "Oh, I'll do much more than that. FRIDAY?"

" _Yes, Miss Potts?"_

"Tony is not allowed to use his Iron Man suit for a week."

" _Understood, Miss Potts."_

"WHAT!? Pepper! Don't do this to me!"

"It's already done."

"Pepper…" Tony whined.

Pepper scoffed. "If you keep whining, I'll put you in the corral with the toddlers and make you watch Barney all day long."

"I'll be good."

"That's better."

Suddenly, there was cry coming from the corral and everyone turned their attention towards the toddlers. Wanda and Pietro were just fighting for the best spot to watch TV and Vision grabbed a wooden block and put it on his mouth.

"Are you kidding me?" Tony said. "Wanda! Pietro! Stop that! Vision, stop chewing on those things!" Tony face palmed. "First the cape and now the blocks. "Did someone got a pacifier for Vision?"

Steve started to look through the shopping bags. He found the item and threw it to Tony. Tony caught it, unwrapped it from the package and put it on Vision. He just started to chew on it.

Tony turned to look at the team. "I know, I know. I'm working on the damn machine. But we all need a plan B."

"A plan B for what?" Natasha asked.

"In case I can't fix the machine and they have to stay like forever." Tony said casually, but after catching Natasha's murderous gaze, he quickly added: "I mean, I will! It was just in case!" He waved his hands in despair.

Natasha nodded. Tony rolled his eyes. "Why do you hate me?"

"I don't actually. It's just that you are a pain in the ass."

Tony waved a finger towards her. "Language, Natasha! We have children in the room."

"Including you, right?" Rhodey asked.

"Exactly- Hey!" Tony glared at him. Rhodey chuckled along with Steve and Sam. The chuckling stopped when they all looked pass Tony. Tony raised an eyebrow. "What?" He turned around and found…

…the toddlers were gone.

* * *

 **Reviews are love!**


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce thought once upon a time that the only being on this planet that could cause great property damage or fuck up people's existence was Tony Stark. He was wrong. Just wrong. He just started to realize this in a small corner of the main room, still writing the code in a SI laptop, while he looked from side to side at the great havoc the twins and a baby Vision were causing. Tony still topped the list of the worst troublemakers in the world. But these three could easily top him off. Look at the mess they did!

"Vision! Get down! How many times do I have to tell you the same thing?" Tony yelled at the small android that was, again, floating in midair, out of Tony's reach. Vision grabbed his tiny feet and started rolling in midair, still chewing on his pacifier. Vision, unlike Wanda and Pietro, was younger. Therefore, he didn't act like a toddler. He acted more like a baby.

Speaking of the Terrible Two, literary, Wanda was currently lifting a small couch with her powers and threw it at Steve, Sam, Natasha and Clint. They quickly dodged out of the way. Pepper and Rhodey were currently trying to get Pietro, joined by Thor, who threated the toddler on releasing the power of Odin upon him. Which of course, only got Pietro scared of the man and ran away from him.

"If the Fast Silver does not stop, I'll release the power of Odin upon him!"

And Pietro keep running. He was smart enough to know that it meant something bad.

Meanwhile, Vision was getting terribly close to the ceiling lamps. And Tony was panicking. "Vision! NO! Bad boy! Don't touch that!"

Vision giggled as he reached for the lightbulbs, making Tony gasp in horror. "FRIDAY! SEND MY IRON MAN SUIT!"

Fast enough, his suit flew towards him and he flew towards Vision, pulling him away from the lightbulbs. But Vision was much stronger. He used his levitating abilities and tried to pull himself away from Tony to touch the lightbulbs. Tony tried to pull him back. "For a toddler, you're really strong!"

Wanda threw a beam towards Steve's direction, fortunately for him, he ducked it. He glared at the child. "You're in serious trouble, young lady! Stop it!"

Thor ran pass by trying to get a hold of Pietro, Pepper following close by.

"No! No! No!" Wanda just sticked out her tongue towards him and proceeded on throwing things around. 'No' seemed to be Wanda's favorite word right now. Steve just stood there dumbfounded. Natasha looked at him. "What? Scared that someone other than Tony disobeyed your orders?"

"Shut up." He jumped on the sudden shout across the room.

"NO, VISION! DON'T EAT THE LIGHTBULBS!"

OOO

The main room was a disaster.

Worse than the disaster that was left after the battle of New York. Or could be compared at.

A complete disaster and Fury could literary smell Tony's mischief in this. Hell, he could even see it with his one good eye.

Nick Fury had seen many nasty, twisted and weird things in his life. He had seen so much, he dubbed that his little bet with Steve would affect his pocket. He was wrong. The bet was simple: ten bucks the next time either one of them saw each other getting impressed (or creped out) by something. This started when Steve first entered the hellicarier.

And now he had his jaw literary hanging at the sight of what were supposed to be the new avengers. Or at least a mini version of them. And this made him wonder, if they could get mini versions of themselves, what would happen if Tony had a mini version of himself? Global catastrophe, the horror.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't noticed a very bruised up Steve walking towards him. He cleared his throat to get the director's attention. Fury did not look at him. He just reached into his pocket, pulled out a ten dollar bill and handed over to the captain. He gleefully accept it and put it on his back pocket.

"What's going on?" He managed to ask.

Steve rubbed the pace between his eyes. "Stark was drunk when he accidentally invented a machine that turned people into toddlers, or something that could shrink androids into toddler size in Vision's case. I still don't understand most of this technology. Anyway, the machine fired itself and it just happened that Vision and the twins were in the middle."

Fury turned to look at him. "They were our new recruits! Tell Stark I want the rest of my new team back together in one damn piece or else!" He said.

"Ok, ok, Jack Sparrow, no need to get your compass in a twist." Tony said, still in the Iron Suit. He landed in front of Fury… with a tiny, tiny version of Vision in his hands.

Chewing on a pacifier.

Fury once thought he had seen everything. But no, he didn't. Fury stared at it- correction, _him_ \- for a long minute. He glared at Stark with his one good eye. "What's the meaning of this!?"

Tony shrugged. "I know, I know. I don't need someone else shouting at me! I have enough with everyone else here and I know for a fact that these three are going to be so _fucking pissed_ when they get back to their normal size. I'll fix it, I promise!"

"Well, you better! I had a mission for those three, but I guess it will have to wait. Falcon! War Machine!"

Sam and Rhodey ran towards the director. Fury handed them a folder with all the info they needed.

"You will take their mission instead."

Sam eagerly grabbed the folder. "With pleasure, sir!"

"Traitors." Tony hissed.

Rhodey shrugged. "Sorry, Tony. But we can't just deal with super powered toddlers."

"Yeah, and Wanda is a pain in the ass. I can't simply deal with that."

Both Sam and Rhodey made their way out of the main room.

Tony turned his head towards Fury, deactivating his mask and smirked at him. "Do you want to babysit?" He motioned him to grab Vision.

Fury looked at the android and then at Tony. "It's your damn problem, Stark."

Tony whined. "Come on!" There was a small explosion on the back, but he paid no mind to it. "Vision is pretty easy to handle, as long as he doesn't wonder off to the ceiling, you're good."

"Still, my answer is no."

Ton looked at Cap. "You?"

Steve frowned. "You see all these bruises? That's what happens when you try to stop Wanda. You claim Vision is calm, but those are the kind you need to take care from. You never know what they are going to do. The answer is no."

Vision turned his head towards Tony. Tony frowned. "Don't look at me like that."

Vision stared wide-eyed at Tony until his pacifier slipped out from his mouth. Tony groaned and picked it up. But Vision refused to grab it. "You little- Arg! I will swear to myself again, for the twentieth thousand time or so today, that I will never build anything else while I'm drunk-"

"Pop."

Tony glared at the tiny android in his hands. "What did you said?"

"Pop, pop."

Tony simply stared at the android while Clint laughed at the back. "He just called you grandpa!" He was suddenly hit with a small wooden statue, courtesy of Wanda.

"Damn. I'm getting old."

Fury smirked. "You see that now?"

"Shut up." Tony deadpanned.

* * *

 **Reviews are love!**


	4. Chapter 4

Natasha panted as she placed a sleeping Wanda on the blanket next to a dozed off Pietro and Vision, who was still chewing on the pacifier even in his 'sleep'. She quickly collapsed on the couch next to Clint and Pepper, who were panting as well.

"They are worse than my kids." Clint commented. "I mean, how much food can Pietro eat? I know he has a fast metabolism and all but, shit!" He pulled out a list. "Let see what else is missing from the fridge." He walked towards the fridge and opened, taking a look inside. "Let see… Pop tarts, bananas, candy, pop tarts, Steve's cookies, ham, apple juice, more pop tarts, Tostitos, cheese –Hey, Steve! You need to make another apple pie, the last one was eaten by a speed demon!- What else? Oh, Doritos, lettuce, butter, popcorn… AH! My strawberry yogurt!"

Nick Fury was still standing in the same position he was before. What had he just witnessed? He witnessed the capability of destruction three super powered toddlers could have. And he didn't want to be any part of it. He turned to Tony, who was still in the Iron Suit, with his helmet off and sipping off a cold margarita. The rest, well, they looked like they went through hell and just got back. Bruce was the only one who looked chilled, but of course, Fury figured he didn't want to get anywhere near the three little devils.

"Stark?"

"What?"

"Fix this. Now."

"Ok, ok!" He stood up. "Bruce, did you finish the coding?"

Bruce looked up from the laptop. "Just did."

"Awesome. Let's get these little rascals to the lab."

OOO

After putting the toddlers over the same blanket on the lab floor ( _and giving Pietro some pudding before sleeping because he demanded some_ ), Tony started to prepare the machine and calibrate it a bit more. "This should be ready in a few more minutes."

Unbeknownst to the team ( _and because they really hadn't learned their lesson on keeping an eye on troublemaking toddlers_ ) little Vision crawled quietly towards Thor's hammer, which was by his feet. He took it and crawled two feet farther from Thor and started shaking it little a plastic toy.

"I think it's already-"

"AHHHHHHH!" A girly scream echoed through the workshop.

Each Avengers turned their heads towards Clint, who was sweating and crying and trying to pull out the hammer from his foot, which Vision had accidently squashed. "THOR! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

In a second, Mjolnir was in Thor's hand. Vision looked around innocently. At least his innocence and nativity hadn't changed. Clint sat on the floor, biting on his lower lip. "That. Little. BASTARD!" He cried more. "I think he broke my damn foot! MY FOOT!"

Fury glared at the small android. "He'll keep being one little menace if not turned back to normal. And how the HELL is he able to lift Thor's hammer!?"

"Simple. He is worthy." Thor simply said while inspecting his hammer.

Natasha quickly grabbed a seat and helped Clint sit on it. Clint grabbed Natasha's shoulder and looked at her dead in the eye. "Tell Laura and the kids that I love them…" Natasha rolled her eyes and stepped on Clint's wounded foot. Clint screamed in agony. She turned to the team. "He'll live."

Steve grabbed Vision and placed him back on the blanket with the sleeping twins, who were cuddled together. "Alright, no more sneaking off for you." He turned to Tony. "Do it now before they cause anymore da-" He felt a tugging on his shirt and looked down. Wanda kept pulling on his shirt while jumping up and down in one foot. "What is it, Wanda?"

"I gotta go potty!" Wanda said, doing the 'potty dance'.

"Um…" Steve blushed and then looked at the team for help. Pepper rolled her eyes. "I'll take her. Girls gotta help girls." She grabbed Wanda's hand and guided her towards the bathroom located on the same workshop. She closed the door behind her and there was a silence.

"Well, we do a pretty damn good job on babysitting, right?" Tony said. The rest glared at him, except Clint. He was busy crying, rubbing his swollen, and possibly broken, foot. Tony chuckled nervously. "Jeje, well, we gave our best."

Silence fell again, being interrupted by the flushing of a toilet. Pepper got out of the bathroom, little Wanda following shortly with a relieved expression on her face. She made her way towards the blanket and cuddled next to her brother, falling asleep in a matter of seconds. Vision laid next to her, chewing on his pacifier and eyes half closed.

"You know, that mind stone looks a bit too big now for Vision's forehead." Tony commented.

Steve glared. "What are you waiting for? Turn them back to normal!"

"Ok! OK! Geez…" Tony wrote something on the computer and turned the machine towards the toddlers. "Cap, move aside. I don't want to get a miniature Captain America running around. I have enough with you."

Steve moved out of the fire line, but not without replying back. "At least I would've been a good boy. Unlike some people…"

Tony choose to ignore that comment. "Alright, here we go." He fired a red beam towards the toddlers. The room was illuminated in a red glow. It was so intense, the team had to cover their eyes. When the light faded, each Avengers slowly turned their gaze towards the toddlers…

…only to find that they were still sleeping toddlers.

Hell broke loose.

"TONY WTF!"

"THEY SHOULD BE BACK TO THEIR NORMAL SIZES NOW!"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY BRUISES I GOT!?"

"HE BROKE MY FOOT!"

"NO SEX FOR YOU IN A MONTH!"

"I NEED MY RECRUITS NOW!"

"THEY WILL TRY TO EAT MY POPTARTS AGAIN, MAN OF IRON!"

"ENOUGH!" Everybody turned to look at Bruce with weary looks on their faces. Fury and Natasha lowered their hands in case they needed to use their guns. Bruce cleared his throat. "The effects will take over in a few hours. Until then, I'll stay here with Tony."

"What if they wake up? Are you sure you can handle their great inclination to trouble?" Steve asked.

Bruce shrugged. "The effects will include long hours of sleep so the transformation is less painful. They won't wake up until they are back to normal."

There was a collective 'ohh' from the group.

OOO

It was already pass midnight, and by some miracle, Tony fell asleep over the table, drooling over some pretty important looking papers and Bruce was dozing off in his chair.

Vision, Wanda and Pietro were still sleeping on the blanket, which, by now, was a little too big for them. They had grown back into their normal sizes while they were sleeping off the side effects. Pietro was sleeping in a weird position while drooling on the blanket. Vision was sleeping peacefully and Wanda's head rested over his shoulder, his hand around her waist.

Wanda groaned, but leaned closer to Vision. Her eyes snapped open. Vision!?

She blushed.

She looked around. This was Stark's workshop. Oh no… And she was sleeping besides Vision. What bothered her the most was that Pietro was sleeping besides them, sleeping in one of those weird positions Wanda always laughed at, and that the three of them were sleeping over a blue blanket that was far too small for them. She tried to wake up the android, who was currently sporting a pacifier.

"Vision. Vision?"

Vision opened his eyes and looked at Wanda. He tried to speak but became aware of the pacifier and removed it. "Hello, Miss-" His eyes widened as he looked around and then at the pacifier. He looked down at Wanda for help. Wanda shook her head.

"Is not what you think." She whispered. She pointed at Pietro sleeping on the other side. "I think there is something we don't know about."

"Agreed."

Wanda sat down, Vision did as well, and she tried to shake awake her brother. "Pietro. Pietro…"

Pietro gave a dismissive hand. "Five more minutes, Mama." He grabbed the side of the blanket and snuggled against it. Wanda rolled her eyes and slapped his forehead. Pietro winced and glared at his sister, rubbing his forehead.

"What the hell, Wanda?"

"SHH!" Vision and Wanda said.

Pietro looked puzzled and he looked around. "Why are we in Stark's workshop?" He whispered.

Wanda shook her head. "We don't know. We just woke up together and-" She stopped when she noticed Pietro's smirk. She shoved him on the shoulder. "Perv. Is not that. You were sleeping here with us too."

Pietro's smirk dropped. "I wasn't part of _it_ was I…?" He chuckled.

Wanda was about to punch him when Vision got their attention. "I believe we can ask the good doctor about our current predicament." He helped Wanda stand up. Pietro stood up on his own, taking the blanket and placed it around his shoulders. Vision and Wanda looked at him curiously.

"What? Is warm and comfy." He smelled it. "And it smells like you guys." He smirked.

Wanda's eyes flashed red for a moment, but her cheeks irradiated more color than her eyes. If Vision was blushing as well, she wasn't sure. For obvious reasons, dah!

"By any chance, did you realized that is a toddler's brand?" Vision asked. Pietro looked down at a ticket that said 'Carter's'.

Pietro shrugged. "I don't care."

The trio walked quietly towards Dr. Banner. Bruce's glasses were slipping off a little bit on the tip of his nose. Vision shook his shoulder. "Dr. Banner?"

Bruce snapped awake, his glasses almost fell. He looked around and finally looked at the trio. He placed back his glasses and yawned. "Hello, you're finally awake."

"Doctor, what happened to us?" Wanda asked. Pietro yawned behind her back.

Bruce sighed. "Tony, while drunk, invented a machine that turned people into toddlers. It accidently fired at you three when you came here to complain to Tony about Clint's pranks."

Pietro looked at the doctor. "Yeah, we wanted to ask him if we could use Dummy for a paint-balloon prank."

Bruce smiled. "So you wanted revenge. Don't worry. I think Vision got that covered for you." Vision pointed at himself. Bruce kept smiling. "Yes, you. While you were a toddler, you grabbed Thor's hammer and squashed Clint's foot with it. Natasha told me he's already wearing a cast."

The trio winced. Vision looked down. "Now I feel terribly guilty."

"But you weren't the only one." Bruce looked at Wanda. "You threw a wooden statue towards his head." He looked at Pietro. "He was trying to calm you down and give you candy, but you ran so fast between his legs and taking the candy with you that he feel face first on the floor. Also, you ate his strawberry yogurt."

"What else did we do?" Wanda asked.

Bruce seemed to think about it. "Well, Pietro basically ate the entire fridge, you wouldn't stop throwing temper tantrums at us and Vision was always found levitating near the ceiling and called Tony 'grandpa'. To make the story short, you turned the house upside down. Especially the living room. But that is taken care of. The only thing left is to replace some furniture."

The trio looked at Tony, who was still sleeping over the table. Bruce noticed this, stood up and stretched his arms. "Well, since this is not my problem, I'll go to my room. He's all yours. Goodnight."

Once Bruce left the workshop…

Tony was shaken awake. He looked frantically from side to side, using his hands like chopping karate. He stopped when he noticed Vision, Wanda and Pietro glaring down at him. Tony sighed. He knew those three were going to be _fucking pissed_. He chuckled nervously. "Sorry…"

The trio smirked.

OOO

The next morning went on as usual. The morning jog around the gym, showering, brushing their teeth, dressing and going down the elevator for breakfast. They whole team met at the elevator and went down to the main room's kitchen. The doors opened and everybody made their way towards the kitchen. They were so tired and sleepy, they didn't heard the muffled cries for help coming from a corner. They went to grab the necessary materials to prepare a decent meal. Only to find Vision sitting on the table with a cup of coffee nearby and reading the newspaper. Also, there were sandwiches around the table. He looked up.

"Good morning, I believe you slept well after the trouble we caused you." He looked at Clint who walked by with a cast on his legs and using mullets. Vision winced. "Forgive me, by the way. I was not aware at the moment."

Clint gave a sigh of relieve when he finally reached a chair while the other Avengers took a seat and try to enjoy the sandwiches, which looked like sandwiches with too many different 'ingredients'. "The twins made them. They said their parents used to make them all the time." Vision said as he flipped to the next page. He looked at Clint, still apologizing but the archer waved a dismissive hand.

"Don't worry, is not your fault. It was Tony's for transforming you three into toddlers." Natasha placed a sandwich in front of him. "Thanks, Nat." He took a bite from as everyone else seemed to enjoy the foreign taste.

"By the way," Steve started. "Where is Tony and the twins?"

Vision tried to hide his face with the newspaper. Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Vision? What are you not telling us?"

Vision laughed and pulled the paper down. "Alright, forgive me. But I just can believe you passed by them and not noticed them."

The team looked puzzled. "Why?" Steve asked.

"I believe you should take a look at the living room." With a smile, he resumed his reading.

The team stood up and walked towards the living room, stopping shortly at the sight in front of them. Tony was tied with rope in a corner, adorned with various toddler ornaments and a pacifier on his mouth, glued with tape so he wouldn't throw it out. Also, the blue blanket was on his lap and he had a baby hat on. Pietro and Wanda were still adoring him with the stuff that was originally bought for them and Wanda was currently sticking a sticky note that said: ON SALE $0.01. The twins looked at the team and waved. Tony, on the other hand was trying to get away.

The team tried so hard to not to laugh, but failed miserably. Steve wiped away a tear. "Well, team, let's get back to breakfast."

Tony's eyes widened and tried to yell at the team to come back, which of course, they did not.

THE END

 **Thank you all for your reviews and your love! It's been a pleasure writing this for you. You can expect more stories in a near future. And remember...**

 **Reviews are love!**


End file.
